


A Lovers' Dance

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Historical AU, M/M, Master/Servant, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco receives a new servant.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	A Lovers' Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the June Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'midsummer' and the wordcount 216 words. Hope you enjoy!

He is kneeling in front of you, black hair so unruly that you're caught off-guard by the spark of mischief in his emerald eyes when he looks up at you for the first time. 

“My lord,” he says in a tone that would be mocking if his voice wasn't so melodious, and holds your hand in his strong own so he can place a kiss on your knuckles. 

***

Strutting footsteps echo behind you. You smirk to yourself, but your expression is perfectly composed when you turn to him.

“Is my horse ready?”

“Yes, my lord. As is the spare one you requested be saddled up.” 

You nod. “Follow me.”

He doesn’t question you when you instruct him to ride the spare horse; when you lead him to your favourite meadow in the estate. It's a warm midsummer evening, and you've both danced this dangerous, beautiful dance a thousand times before. 

He takes care of the horses; you sit down in your favourite spot to watch the sunset. When you feel him by your side, you let a hand slip around his nape, the other mapping his chest over his servant clothes. 

“Lord Draco,” he sighs, breathless, your name in his mouth more beautiful than the sun itself. 

You capture his smile in a forbidden kiss. 


End file.
